In order to maximize their enjoyment and success at their sport, recreational fishing enthusiasts often would like to have information regarding fishing conditions in an area, especially before setting out on a fishing trip. For example, fishermen may consider trying something new, such as going to a new location, but may be reluctant to do so because of their inexperience with and lack of information regarding the new location. Thus, they may want to know, for example, at what locations fish are more actively biting, what species are likely to be encountered in an area, what bait is attracting more fish, at what depths fish are being caught, what environmental conditions may enhance the likelihood of a successful outing, and the like.
Often, however, only limited information is available and only in limited quantities or distribution. For example, word-of-mouth may provide some insight into fishing conditions in an area. However, such information may also involve "fish stories" with little accuracy or predictive value.
To improve the accuracy of information, some sports fishing enthusiasts may keep a personal log of their fishing activities. For example, they may maintain written records of their past experiences and successes to provide them with some insight into future conditions at locations where they have fished before. However, such written records may omit useful details or may include inaccurate information, particularly if the records are written after an outing. Past experiences in an area also may not always predict future encounters, particularly as conditions change with time. Further, because most logs are personal in nature, they may not be widely shared with others. Thus, individual fishermen, while having the benefit of their own logs, generally may not have the combined insight available if they could pool their knowledge and experiences with other fishing enthusiasts.
Accordingly, it is believed that a system for more accurately recording and sharing relevant information on fishing conditions, species populations, and/or natural resource demographic information would be useful.